The invention relates to a conveyor means consisting of endless chains or the like which are adapted to be driven and which are led over end rollers, while cross-bars extend between said chains, said cross-bars carrying teeth, the path which is followed by the cross-bars with the teeth including a conveying portion and an inactive portion which is positioned lower than the conveying portion.
When a conveyor means of this type is used for conveying -- and in general also for loosening -- fibrous material, e.g. in the shape of rectangular bales of crop or in the shape of round spirally wound bales of crop, it has been found in practice that the delivery of the crop at the end of the conveying portion leads to great difficulties. This is caused by the fact that at the moment of passing the relative end rollers the points of the teeth are positioned further away from each other, so that fibres which are wrapped loop-shaped around the teeth of successive cross-bars are tensioned and are forced towards the base of at least one of the teeth. This prevents these fibres to fall downwardly when leaving the end of the conveying portion.